A New Life
by inugurlume
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with her life and decides to run away and start a new one. But even in her new life she comes across some problems.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This new story is being put up because my little sister (who is a fan of my stories) has threatened me 2 post it. So, here it is. I hope u all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

When Kagome Higarashi was born she looked like any ordinary little girl. But by the time she was 10 years old she could fluently speak over 10 languages, among other amazing things. She was a prodigy child. By age 13 Kagome had been helping the government and had ranked in a couple million dollars. She could figure out mathematical equations in her head like they were simple arithmetic problems, and she knew how to hack into the most complicated computer systems.

Kagome wasn't happy though. She had been taken out of school when she was 8 and had been treated specially. She had no real friends. The ones that called her their friend just wanted to test their wits against her. Needless to say, she won every time. When Kagome turned 14 she became rebellious. She didn't want to do anything for the government any more and she even reconfigured the security system in her house so that she would know everything that was going on, without the knowledge of her parents.

She also insisted upon having her own savings account and that she be able to go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. Of course her wishes were granted so that she wouldn't runaway, but limitations were set on her freedom. What they didn't know though was that by complying with her wishes, they had helped her with her master escape plan.

After she had these things set Kagome spent a month experimenting with make-up, trying to changer her appearance. She soon figured out a good combination. She wasn't going to put her plan into action until her 15th birthday, so she had roughly 11 months to do whatever she wanted.

She decided to learn how to play the guitar. After 6 months she was pretty good at it, she was writing her own songs. She also had a great voice. Learning how to play the guitar so fast was partly because of her genius but it was mostly because she was a born musician, and had a lot to write/sing about.

The week of her 15th birthday she bought the kind of make-up she needed, hair dye, and colored contacts, along with some other things to transform herself. The day before her birthday she transferred all of her money to new account under her new name. Next she changed her appearance. Before, she had long brown hair, violet eyes and a light complexion. After her make-over she had short frayed black hair, brown eyes, and with the right combination of make-up and the right techniques she looked a year older and her skin tone was a shade darker.

Normally Kagome wore girly girl clothes (frilly skirts. dresses, blouses ect.). She had secretly bought a new wardrobe over the past few months. It consisted of baggy pants, lose t-shirts, a leather jacket and other clothes like that. Now that her look was complete she took a picture of herself and made a drivers license, it wasn't that hard. After her license was done she packed a duffle bag with her clothes and some personal things, along with her guitar.

At midnight she shut down the security system and snuck out. She then made her way down town. Before she had switched her account she had made a withdraw. She walked into a small motorcycle shop. She found a helmet, riding gloves and some straps to secure her stuff to the bike. She went up to the counter.

"Hey, I want this stuff and that bike over there." She pointed to one on display in the shop.

" Okay, I'll need to see your drivers license." She pulled it put of her new wallet that was in her back pocket. He took it and looked it over then looked at her.

"Okay Aume Taiaki." He rang up everything and she paid for it in cash. He then led her to the back and gave her the keys to the bike she had paid for.

Aume secured her guitar and bag to the bike, then she put on her riding gloves and her helmet. She started it up and took off. She knew that she had to leave Tokyo and not look back. It wasn't to hard to do. She started towards Kyoto, for her a world away from Tokyo. Hopefully she could start a new life there.

Okay, that's the 1st chapter. Review if u want 2. til next itme, Ja ne.

Ume


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the song.

Chapter 2

When the sun came up she stopped at an out of the way dinner for breakfast. As she was waiting for her food she looked at her map and figured out far she had gotten and how much further she had to go.

"Here you are dear." the waitress put down a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage in front of her along with a cup of coffee.

"Arigato." Aume ate her food quickly then made her way outside to her bike. As she was putting up her map a group of boys came over to her.

"Hey babe, want to go to the motel across the street with me? I can show you a good time". Aume was surprised at the guy's forwardness (she didn't get out much). She just ignored him and went about what she was doing. This pissed off the guy that was trying to get her attention.

"Hey! When I talk to you, you turn around and look at me Bitch!" he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Let go of me!" A bystander saw what was happening and came to assist her. He walked up and punched the guy so hard in the face that he fell to the ground a couple of feet away.

"When someone tells you to stop, you stop. Got it?" the punk picked himself up and they left. The guy that came over to help her turned to her.

"Dijoubu?"

"Hai, Arigato."

"No problem, my name's Sesshomaru Shirokiba. You can call me Sess though." He said.

"My name's Aume Taiaki, you can call me Ume." They shook hands. Then Sess saw the map that she had dropped. He picked it up to hand it to her and noticed that she had a big circle around Kyoto.

"You headed to Kyoto?" she took the map from his outstretched hand.

"Yeah." She said as she put the map up.

"So, let me guess. This is your first time traveling alone?" he asked with a smirk.

"How did you EVER guess." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Ume, if you want to, I'm heading home to Kyoto. We could travel the rest of the way together." He suggested.

Aume turned back around to face him. "Sure."

The two got on their bikes and got back onto the highway.

Later that night they stopped at a motel right off the highway and got adjoining rooms. After they had gotten settled in Ume went over to Sess' room and they played cards while they talked.

"So Ume, why are you going to Kyoto?" Sess asked.

She paused briefly. "To start a new life."

"What was wrong with your old one?" he asked softly.

Ume shrugged. "I had no one left in my old life."

That hit Sess hard. He loved his family and friends more than anything, and here was Ume, going to a new city, to try and start a new life.

"If you need a place to stay I know my parents wouldn't mind if you crashed there for awhile." Said Sess after a few minutes.

Ume looked up at him and was quiet for a minute. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble." She said cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Arigato." She said with a small grateful smile.

He smiled then a comfortable silence settled over them as they continued to play cards. They played a few hands of black jack, poker, and rumi. Ume won almost every single time.

"Damn your good." He said after she had beaten him once again at poker.

"Arigato. I got really good after doing nothing but playing card games, playing on my guitar and writing music for months." She said.

"You write music?" he asked. He figured that she could play since she had her guitar strapped to her bike.

"Hai." She said as she was putting up the cards.

"Maybe I'll get to hear a song tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She said with a smirk before she walked back into her room to go to sleep.

The next morning after eating a quick breakfast across the street they got back on the highway heading to Kyoto. Ume and Sess raced and gracefully wove in and out of the cars on the highway and a little after noon they got off and went through the drive thru at WacDonalds. Once they had their food they pulled over and parked so that they could eat before taking off again. When they were almost done eating Sess started to bug her about hearing a song that she wrote. After about 5 minutes of this she cracked.

"Fine. Here." She dug out her song notebook and handed it to Sess. "Pick the one you want to hear." She then went back to finishing her food as Sess thumbed through the notebook.

He was surprised and amazed to see that she had not only written the lyrics to the songs but also the musical notation for the songs. He flipped though and once Ume was done eating and had thrown her trash away Sess handed her the notebook back, and the page that it was open to was the beginning of the song "Welcome to my life". (this song is really by Simple plan and I don't own either.)

She looked down at the title of the song and closed the notebook, and setting it aside she got out her guitar. Once it was tuned she strummed the beginning chords.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like some how you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've bee pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Once the song was over she looked up at Sess to see his mouth wide open in shock. _'Was I really THAT bad?' _She thought to herself.

Sess came out of his shock and surprise. "That was amazing!"

Ume looked surprised at his reaction. "Really?"

"Yeah! We when get to my house you'll have to play that for my little bro and his friends. They have a band and they've been wanting another guitarist and a female vocalist. You're just what they've been looking for!" He said happily.

Ume was surprised at this new turn of things but soon shook it off and laughed. "Well, we have to get there first." She said pulling her helmet back on. Sess nodded and did the same. Soon they were back on the road heading to What Ume hoped to be a fresh beginning.

YAY! A new chap done! GOMEN NASI! I know I haven't updated in 4 EVER! But it was all evil schools fault! I will try 2 be better at updating for those of you that read this story.

Ume


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first of all, thanks to **dolphin girl202 **and **Lexxus Shaw** for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me! Second thing, I will warn you now that this is going to be a short chapter. But I will post the next one, if not right after this one, then soon after. And w/out further ado, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Once they got off of the highway they took the back streets of Kyoto to get to Sess' house, which was located in the suburbs on the far side of Kyoto. Soon they were pulling into a long curving driveway that took them up to the front door of a beautiful two-story brick house.

Between the driveway and the road was a small but beautiful garden and the house was on one of those streets that kind of looks like a country lane with no curbs and the houses were farther apart. Ume could tell that this family was pretty well off.

Once they had come to a stop and pulled the keys out of the ignition a boy, about Ume's age, walked out of the front door and down the steps toward them. Sess took off his helmet and greeted the silver haired teenager.

"Inuyasha! It's good to see you again." Sess said as he patted his younger brother on the back.

"It's good to finally have you home again Nii-san." Inuyasha then turned to look in Ume's direction.

"Inuyasha, this is my friend Aume Taiaki."

At the moment Sess said her name she pulled off her helmet and shook her long hair out of her face. Inuyasha looked at her a little stunned for a minute until Sess elbowed him discreetly in the side. Inuyasha extended a hand.

"Hi Aume, I'm Inuyasha."

She took the offered hand. "Hey Inuyasha. You can just call me Ume." She replied with a small smile.

Sess then interrupted. "Hey Inuyasha, could you go inside and tell oka-san and otou-san that we're here and could you please get the guest room ready? Ume's going to be crashing here for a while." Inuyasha nodded and walked back up to the house.

As they were unstrapping their bags Ume commented, "You and Inuyasha seem to get along pretty well."

Sess smiled. "Yea, we used to not be so friendly to each other but after we helped each other out of a tight spot a few years ago we became closer."

The two then lugged their things up to the slightly open front door and stepped inside the cool house. A woman that looked to be in her early mid thirties with chocolate brown eye, long black hair, and she was fairly tall and slim came walking up to them.

"Sesshomaru dear," she hugged him then stepped back. "It's so good to have you home again."

"It's good to be home oka-san." He replied with a smile.

A booming voice echoed through the house. "Sesshomaru my boy! Welcome home!" the source of the voice then appeared at the top of the stairs. As the man made his way down the stairs Ume noted his features. Golden amber eyes like both of his sons, and also all three of them had long silver hair. Sess' otou-san currently had his unruly hair tied back in a low ponytail. When he finally stopped in front of the group he gave Sess a quick hug and a smack on the back, then he looked in Ume's direction.

"And who might this be?" he asked with a smile.

Ume made a small bow. "My name is Aume Taiaki. It's nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile on her face.

The elegant woman before her laughed lightly. "You can just call me Izayoi and this is my mate InuTashio." Ume's smile grew a little and she nodded in response.

Sess then entered back into the conversation. "Hey oka-san, otou-san, do mind if Ume stays here for a while?"

Izayoi smile sweetly. "Of course not dear." She turned to Ume. "You are welcome to stay her e as long as you need to."

Ume bowed once again. "Your kindness and hospitality are greatly appreciated."

After talking for a few more minutes Sess lead Ume upstairs and took her to the last room at the far end of the hallway on the right. As Sess opened the door Inuyasha came out.

"Oh, hey. I got the room ready." He said.

"Thanks Yash. Oh are Sango and Miroku coming over today?" Sess asked before Inuyasha could walk away.

"Yea, why?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Sess smirked. "Well I think I found you guys a new guitarist/ female vocalist." He then nodded his head in Ume's direction.

"Really?!" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Just tell me when they get here and we'll come down." Replied Sess. Inuyasha nodded happily and walked to the end of the hall then walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Sess then stepped aside and let her walk into the nice sized but fairly plain room. He left to go to his room that was at the other end of the hall, the first one at the top of the stairs in the right hand side. Ume lightly closed the door and proceeded to her things away. She put her laptop on top of the desk that occupied the far right corner of the room. She then put away all of her clothes and bathroom things.

Afterwards she plopped down on the four-poster bed. Sitting up for a minute she took off her boots and put on her favorite pair of red and black chucks. She then laid back again and thought about all of the things that had happened in just the past two days. A feeling that she hadn't felt in years crept over her. for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

A little while later Sess knocked on her door.

"Come in." she replied from her spot on her bed that was situated in the middle of the wall opposite the door with the foot board facing the dresser right by the door.

"Their here." Was all he said.

Ume got up and grabbed her guitar on her way out of the room. She followed him back down stairs and down a hallway to the left. He stopped half way down the hall, opened the door and walked in. Ume followed right behind him, closing the door behind her. Ume now found herself in a garage that had been converted into a band room. Sitting on a comfy but worn looking black leather couch to her right sat Inuyasha with two other people.

The girl stood up. "Hi! I'm Sango Taiji the bassist." Sango had long brow hair that was up in a high ponytail, forest green eyes, she wore a shirt that said 'Touch and Die.' In red bloody looking letters and she had on baggy jeans and black chucks.

The boy that had been sitting next to her then stood up and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Miroku Hoshi, the drummer." He had short black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, violet eyes, a purple muscle shirt and baggy black pants with gray and red vans.

Ume then introduced herself. "I'm Aume Taiaki. I play the guitar and I can sing as well."

They nodded and Sess motioned for her to take a seat on the stool behind her. Ume sat down, tuned her guitar some and sang the same song that she had played earlier for Sess. When she was done playing she looked up to see their reaction.

MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'll leave it here for now. Please be nice and review! Till next time! Ja!

Ume


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, for those who have actually been following the story, sorry for not updating in a while. I can't promise that updates will be regular of that it won't be a long time between posts so if u like the story then u will just have to bear with me. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

Ume was a little surprised to find that they had the same reaction to her song as Sess had had. Sess grinned at their reactions.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked.

"She's in!" all three replied simultaneously. Thus she officially initiated into 'The Outcasts'.

It was still just the beginning of July so there was still a few weeks before school started and Ume could hardly contain her eagerness. It had been so long since she had been in a public school among others her age. Until then though Ume, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku practiced almost daily.

On the first day of school Ume got up early and as she was finishing her breakfast Inuyasha sat down and began to eat his own. He looked over at her when she walked back into the dinning room after putting up her dishes.

"When did you get up?" he asked her.

"6:00, why?" she asked.

Inuyasha groaned slightly. "How can you get up that early?" he asked her.

Ume laughed. "I've been getting up that early for years is how. It's just a habit now."

Inuyasha shook his head and quickly finished his breakfast, then they were out the door. When they got to the front of the house Ume asked Inuyasha if he wanted to ride with her on her motorcycle.

"Sure, thanks." He quickly went into the garage through the side door and grabbed an extra helmet. While he was doing that Ume strapped their backpacks to the back and when he returned they got on and left for school.

After a few minutes of driving and waiting at stoplights they reached school with plenty of time to find their classes. This was Inuyasha's first year at the school too; he had just transferred from his old school because they had moved right after the summer vacation had started. Inuyasha already had his schedule and things but Ume still had to register, so they made their way to the office and Ume talked to the secretary and filled out some paper work. She lied about her transcripts though; she said that she had been home schooled until then and that her mom hadn't really kept an official record of what she had done. The secretary nodded and said that she could shadow Inuyasha for the day and hopefully they would have her schedule sorted out by the end of the day.

Once they were done there Ume asked Inuyasha where his first class was. He handed over his schedule and after taking a look at it Ume headed off down a hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To class." She replied simply. He was about to say something in response when they came to the door of the classroom. "Here we are." She said, handing him back his schedule. Inuyasha blinked and looked at the room number, then down at his schedule and she was right. He then hurried in after her and followed her to the back row of seats after she had shown the teacher the note that the secretary had given her.

"How did you find the class so fast?" he asked her curiously.

"Simple, I looked at a map of the school on their website." She stated with a shrug.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second then started to laugh. "Smart ass."

At lunchtime Ume and Inuyasha were walking to sit down under a tree in the courtyard to eat when a girl ran over to them. She had long black hair and steely gray eyes that looked like they could kill a person if they wanted to.

"Who are you and what are you doing with MY Inuyasha?!" she shouted at Ume.

Ume tried to clear her head of the ringing caused by the girl's shouting but before she could say anything Inuyasha had pushed the girl off of him (she had been clinging to his arm), telling her to leave him alone, and she did, but said that she would be back later, acting as if he was playing hard to get. Inuyasha sighed heavily and started to walk to the tree again.

"So, you know that crazy bitch?" she asked as they sat down.

"Unfortunately." He replied.

The rest of the day passed by with little else happening and they were soon back at home and sitting down to dinner. Dinner was quiet at first as everyone filled their plates and ate some before the normal atmosphere of conversation enveloped them.

"So, how was your first day of school?" asked Sess.

"It was okay." Inuyasha and Ume replied at the same time. And when they gave no further explanation Sess pouted for a second, he had wanted more details than that, ah well. After dinner was done Ume and Inuyasha went to the garage and stayed in there for a few hours just playing around on their guitars and talking.

The next day Ume received her own schedule. It turned out that she had 3 with Inuyasha and 2 with the girl that they had bumped into at lunch the day before, and Ume found out that the girl's name was Kikyo Miho. Up until the end of the day Ume had managed to steer clear of Kikyo without much trouble. She walked out to her motorcycle and placed her backpack on the back and waited for Inuyasha to get there so that they could go home. Ume heard his voice and looked up to see him quickly walking her way, with Kikyo following close behind.

"Inu baby. Why don't we go out tonight?" she asked catching up to him and latching onto his arm. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook her off.

"No, I don't want to go out with you. Just go away." He told her and quickly walked over to Ume. She took his backpack and strapped it to the back with her's, Inuyasha pulled his helmet on and got on behind Ume, then they pulled out and were off towards home, leaving behind a fuming Kikyo.

When they pulled up in front of the house Ume pulled off her helmet and turned around to talk to Inuyasha.

"So, what's the deal between you and Kikyo?" she asked as he got off of the bike and started to undo the straps.

"Well, last year Miroku and I had a bet going and I lost, so I had to take Kikyo out on a date. It was horrible, I had to ditch her halfway through because she was so god damn annoying." He replied, sighing heavily.

Ume blinked and looked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. He looked at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"It's not that funny." He grumbled.

Ume obviously thought differently though, as she only managed to nod that it was that funny. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk up tot the house without her. She looked up and saw him walking through the front door.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called as she grabbed her backpack and helmet then rushed up the steps to the front door.

Okay, here's were it stop for now. I know, it's kinda a short chapter but the next one will be pretty long. Thanks for reading!

Ume


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter

Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Or the songs, by Linkin Park.

Chapter 5

The semester passed by with out too many problems. They figured out that Ume was smart, but they saw it only as A+ student smart, not genius smart, which was her goal. After their last day of school before the winter break the four band members gathered in their makeshift band room and started practicing.

Just a few days before Miroku had found out about a battle of the bands taking place on New Year's eve. So after giving the other members an emergency call he signed them up for the contest, now the only thing to do was practice, practice, practice.

The day before New Year's eve Ume and Sango went out to get new outfits for the show. After shopping all day Ume got back and flopped on her bed in exhaustion. As she was about to doze off there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey. So, how was your shopping trip?" asked Inuyasha as he walked into the room, leaving the door slightly open. As an answer she let her head drop back onto the bed. Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to the bed and leaned against the foot board.

"That bad?"

"No, it was't bad. We had a lot of fun, it's just that I'm exhausted." She replied with a tired sigh. Inuyasha looked down at her outfit, a red spaghetti-strap, belly shirt with a long sleeve, black mesh shirt over it and low rise cargo capris.

"This your show outfit?" he asked.

"Yea, what do you think?" she asked looking up at him.

"I like it." He replied nodding. He then noticed that she had gotten her cartilage pierced. "This is new." And as he said it he leaned down and lightly flicked the small hop earring. Ume gave a small smile and nodded. After a couple of seconds they realized how close they were and backed away some. After talking a little more Inuyasha left and they went to bed.

Early the next day the four friends packed up their equipment and packed it into a van that they had borrowed from a friend and they headed down town. As it got closer and closer to the start of the contest they got more nervous and fidgety. Once it started they walked over to the curtain to watch and listen to the others bands as they played. And soon it was their turn. The rest of the contest had gone so fast and as they were the second to last band to play, they'd had a lot of time to chill out and get themselves prepared to play.

They walked out on stage to cheers from the large, rambunctious crowd. Once they were set up Ume looked over at Inuyasha and with a nod of his head they started to play.

_Here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fuckin mind_

_Filthy mouth/ no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose _

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is/ you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out/ laid down there_

_With a shove up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah/ someone pour it in_

_Make it dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out/ go/ stop the show_

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera/ lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me/ I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him/ he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts/ I won't lie/ doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied _

_So why try ignoring him _

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out _

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you face this_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this now_

_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

When the song came to a close the crowd roared with applause and the chant for an encore started up and with an affirmative nod from the stage manager they picked out another song to play.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here_

_So if your asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if your asking me _

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else_

_Can come save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

After the end of the song they walked off of the stage and once they were hidden from the eyes of the crowd they started to cheer themselves and several of the other bands waiting back stage came up to compliment them on their playing.

It was about an hour until the top three bands were announced(they would be announced right after midnight). So they had about an hour so chill and get out some of their excess energy and excitement.

"All right everyone! It's almost that time!" there was a slight pause then, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" there was lots of cheering and noise for several minutes then the announcer called for attention. "An now, for the top three bands! Darkside, Sakura rain, and The Outcasts!" they went out on stage with the other two bands and once the crowd quieted down some the announcer went on. "All right, third place goes to… Sakura rain!" the band walked over to the announcer to get their prize then walked off stage to cheers. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The first place winner is…"

And this is where I choose to end it for now. I will update again when I get the chance. Until then, ja.

Ume


End file.
